An Odd New Couple
by lady of the black roses
Summary: Sano slept with Julia and Mizuki sees. Umeda figures out he's not gay.... he just BI! Mizuki x Dr. Umeda..... please R


Mizuki sat on her top bunk crying. How could Sano hook up with Julia? She though she was her freind but she was wrong. 

_FLASH BACK!!!!!_

_Mizuki walked outside. Sano said he had to go to the store so the girl was quite bored. Suddenly she heard what sounded like her best freind Julia in pain because she heard moaning. Being the good freind she was she automaticly ran towards the sound, only to be greeted with a horrible sight._

_Sano had Julia in and embrace with his pants and boxers around his ankles and Julias legs wrapped around his waist. _

_And before they could notice the small girl she was gone._

_END!!!!_

She should have seen it coming. He was leaviing more often that he used to and he still saw her as a boy. He was even treating her worse. She was just too blindly in love to notice it. She needed a person to talk to.

She ran to doctor Umeda.

* * *

Doctor Umeda was just closing up his office when his favorite[though he wouldnt admit that student ran to him and wrapped her thin frail arms around his waist. Though he didn't want to show it he held great concern for the small teen. 

"Hey baka could yo uget off?" he said, trying to sound angry and hoping to god she thought it was that.

Mizuki looked at him before letting go and jumping to the other side of the hall and wiping the tears that refused to stop away. "Gomen, Umeda Sensei but I really need someone to talk to right now and your the only one who can help." The very fact that Mizuki said this began to intrigue him and he walked her to him office.

He let out a long sigh and glared at her "Hurry it up kiddo I have a date with a really cute waiter." Of couse that wasn't the truth but he wanted a reason to escape her gaze.

Of course like the good little girly she was she told him every little detail of what she saw.

"So you ran to me like a lost puppy eh?" To his suprise she nodded and didn't even mention the puppy comment, "If you really need it i can request you stay with me due to arguementitive reasons..."

When she looked up at him with her big hopefull eyes he had you force backa laugh. "Thank you!!!!!!!" and with that she ran out of his office to start packing.

* * *

She knew Sano would be too busy to come up to the room and stop her but she'd have to pack fast because she wanted out. Even with everything packed she was having a really hard time actually staying mad. She loved him but oddly enough she was ok with him and Julia. But it was the fact he decided to do it the day she was going to tell him she was a girl. 

Oddly enough with all of Mizuki's things packed she only needed one box and a suit case. The rest was Sano's.

She knew Dr. Umeda was waitiing with the car so she ran as fast as she could without falling. She would never admit it but the Doctor was another point of her affection, but she knew he was gay so she couldn't even think about flirting with him. Even if she dressed like a boy there was no way Umeda though of her that way.

She saw ihim leaninig against the car with his head down, his light red hair covering the eyes she had grown to admire no matter how much he glared at her. Without talking to him she put her small amount of things and got into his car.

"Sorry I took so long Umeda Sensei..." she said shyly as they got into the car. By the glare on his face he was pissed as all hell. Knowing she shouldn't really talk unless she wanted to get yelled at she sunk don into her seat and sighed contentedly.

The drive wasn't as long as she'd hoped. Maybe 10 or 15 minutes at the most. Mizuki stared up at the large buiding and wondered which apartment was his. She didn't get to stand there for long though because he had grabbed her things and dragged her in, unknowing of how holding her hand was effecting the young teen's heart rate.

* * *

Sano walked back to the room only to see Mizuki's things were gone. He felt guilty for seeing Julia like that but he just couldn't control himself. And Jlia was there, he knew that it was a bad idea since he was in love with Mizuki but living with a female like her 24/7 was really making it hard for him to control hiimself. 

So when he saw Julia in that white dress he just lost it. It was pretty much see-through since she had just fallen into the pool. He knew Mizuki saw. That's probably why she left anyway.

He climbed into her top bunk and smiled softly. He knew it was a little creepy but he just needed to lay in her bed and smell her slight scent, just like jasmine and lavender. He was suprised noone else besides him had figured out Mizuki was a girl because no other straight guy would wear perfume or the soap that came with it.

Without really knowing it he fell asleep in her bed. Many bad dreams came that night.


End file.
